


Oh No!

by Soft_hours (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, i tried my best alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Soft_hours
Summary: Gaara moves to the lively city of Konoha, hoping to change his dreary life around. But, he doesn't take into account how hard it can be to throw yourself into the water and try to swim. Thankfully, Rock Lee threw him a lifeline.





	1. ruthless

**Author's Note:**

> Alright look, I've tried to write a chaptered fanfiction multiple times now, but I always end up hating how it turns out. I've chalked it up to pace. I focus on quantity instead of quality and it turns out bad. So for this one, I'm going to try to focus on the quality not how fast it comes out. Also yes the title is based on the Marina and the Diamonds song Oh No!

      Deadpan, cutthroat, ruthless, mean. These are some of the less explicit words people use to describe Gaara. All of these words are true, but can you really blame the kid? He's the son of a shady politician with skewed morals that he tried to pass on to Gaara. His plan on making a "great" politician ultimately failed, just like it did with his older siblings. In the sixth grade Gaara began to act up, he skipped classes, smoked, fought and did other angsty teen shit. All of this ended up getting him thrown in a correctional school for troubled delinquents. He was happy to be away from his father, but the conditions in the school were foul. Mold and broken windows, there is no way it was up to code. He went to two different correctional institutions, one for middle school and one for freshmen year. Both schools were filled to the brim with unloved kids, some were unloved from loss of a family member, some were unloved since birth, like Gaara. People in both schools thought it would be funny to pick on Gaara since he was petite for a teenaged boy. So obviously Gaara had some fights on his school record, he was surprised the school even took the files. He was even more surprised when they accepted him into their school. Konoha high school, Gaara's first proper high school. No more barbed feces like a prison, finally some real working sinks.

     

      Gaara didn't even tell his dad he was leaving, he just packed a backpack full of clothes, and a few sentimental things, like his phone charger, his small teddy bear from 10+ years ago, and a picture of his mother. Zipping the bag up, Gaara grabbed his phone and headphones stuffing them both in his back pocket. He walked into the kitchen, ripping a page out of his dad's notebook, and got a pen. Taking a moment, Gaara thought about what he should write. He was going to put down I'm fine, but he decided to go with Don't search for me, asshole. Smirking at the note, Gaara grabbed one of the magnets on the fridge and stuck his note onto the metal. Walking through the hallway to the front door felt nostalgic in the worst way, there were pictures of his mother on the walls, his sister and his brother were in a few too. Gaara didn't really mind that he wasn't in any of the pictures, to be honest, he wasn't sure there was any picture of him as a baby. Nobody cared enough to take them, except maybe Granny Chiyo. Walking out the front door, Gaara heard a kid yelling down the street, having fun with their friends, playing a very exhilarating game. Turning to the door, Gaara locked it with his key, he bent down to the doormat and slid the key under it. Walking away from the house didn't bring tears to his eyes, just a numb feeling of gratefulness in his heart.

     

      Gaara walked all the way to the bus stop, a 30-minute walk from his house, Suna wasn't exactly a big city. It was more of a rural town with an underlying rich kid vibe. Nobody had a huge house, but everyone wore designer brands. Sitting at the bus stop, Gaara looked at his phone, he still had ten minutes till his first bus came to start his very long journey to Konoha. Konoha was about 10 hours away from Suna to drive, but Gaara doesn't have a car as his older siblings had. His older sister Temari was the only person he told about his plan to come to Konoha, she had been the first Sabaku No kid to relocate there, shortly followed by Kankuro. Gaara is the last Sabaku No kid to move to Konoha, and he has no plans to go back.

     

      Gaara put his phone back into his pocket as he heard the bus squealing around the corner. Covering his ears, Gaara braced for the awful screeching noise the bus makes when it stops. He uncovered his ears as the double doors opened for him, he walked down the aisle, picking a seat in the middle. He pulled out his phone again, scrolling through his feed, mostly people from his old correctional school complaining like angsty teens. He decided to tweet out   
'Hah weak, I just ran away from home I have you guys out angsted.'

     

      Immediately his old friend Shira liked his post and commented, with a surprised emoji. Gaara chuckled and put his phone in his lap, reaching into his back pocket, fishing out his headphones. Plugging them in he searched through his list of music, laughing at some of the music he used to listen to. Finally, he picked out his playlist for less than happy times. The songs weren't sad, but they didn't hype you up. He sighed as the first song came on, going back to social media.

   

        His stop for this bus came in about an hour after he got on. He was now in a different town, a much bigger town, with a train station. The train could take him from Kumo (His current location) all the way to Konoha. Gaara got off the bus and walked onto the sidewalk. He marveled at the size of everything, the buildings, the parks, and even the people. Sure Suna had a small city, but nothing like this one. Nobody seemed to notice Gaara, they all thought he was a 16-year old visiting. He looked at the map on his phone, he saw the park on the map and walked in the direction of the train station. People bumped into him, some mumbling out a sorry, most not even noticing. He saw the train station in the distance, he had about 20 minutes till his train, and he was hungry. So he turned into the coffee shop near the station. He got some coffee, and a muffin with chocolate dripped on it. After telling the women at the counter how to spell his name, he walked over to a table and waited for his food.

     

      He ate quickly, watching the people from the window. Some people looked like stereotypical city people, rushing to get to work. Others seemed to be in no rush at all, they looked like the type to take life lightly. Wandering around, they carelessly walked into roads, looking at everything, but not being concerned. Gaara took one last swig of coffee, crumpling up the muffin wrapper, throwing them both away. He walked out of the coffee shop and went to wait for the train that was supposed to come any minute.

     

      When the train finally came, Gaara walked into the empty compartment, sitting at the seat with a table installed, he set his head down and paid attention to the music playing in his ears, letting it take him away from his current situation. People started cramming into the compartment, some actually climbing over seats, Gaara stayed blissfully nonchalant. He could faintly hear the wheels squeaking as the train picked up momentum. The train ride would take 9 hours as long as there are no delays, that wasn't too bad considering how long it would take if he had to take buses instead. Sighing Gaara leaned back in his seat, there was no way he was gonna get to sleep after he had just had a coffee. His phone was the only thing he'd brought for entertainment. Gaara picked up his backpack from its spot next to his feet, unzipping it. He began to dig through it, pushing around back clothes and the teddy bear. Finally, Gaara found the rolled up piece of paper he was looking for, unraveling it. The name of his new school stared back at him, this was his new schedule for the school year. He would be going into junior year, but nobody had started school yet so he wouldn't be deemed the new kid, thankfully. Although he wouldn't know his way around the school too well, it isn't the white house it should be fine. Gaara looked down at the paper, scanning the classes he had this semester

 

**Konoha High School**

**Student:** Sabaku No Gaara

**Age:** 16

**Date** 8-1-18

**Classes**

**_1st_ ** **Algebra II: Anko Mitarashi  C102**

**_2nd_   Science: Iruka Imino C206**

**_3rd_ AP reading: Tenzo Yamato D100**

**_4th_ History: Hatake Kakashi C110**

**_5th_ PE: Maito Gai 3**

**_6th_ free period**

**_7th_ Creative writing: Asuma Sarutobi 36**

 

      Groaning at the one AP class he had, besides that everything was correct, he was glad he had PE before his Free period. Rolling the paper back up Gaara grabbed his bag again, unzipping it for the second time. There was still 8 hours and 15 minutes till he got to Konoha, Gaara rested his head on the window. He thought about what he wants his life to be in Konoha, he wants friends, and maybe a significant other but probably not. Gaara knows not to get his hopes up, none of his dreams will come true with his cat piss attitude. As soon as someone tries to talk to Gaara, he snaps at them, and they get scared or mad. The only reason Gaara had friends at the old schools was that they were the same as him, double negatives make a positive. These people are different, they don't find anger issues comforting or even tolerable. Two years isn't enough time to build strong connections with someone like Gaara, but he's willing to give it a shot at least. Gaara let his eyes close for a minute.  
When he opened his eyes, it was because his phone was buzzing in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at the time. Oh damn, he must have fallen asleep, it was already two in the afternoon, he only had about two hours left of the trip. The notification on his phone was a text from his dad, they were riddled with profanities. Venom seeped through each word even though they weren't spoken words, his dad was furious, and Gaara could tell. Gaara knew he shouldn't engage, but some of the things his dad said got under his skin a bit too much. Taking a deep breath, Gaara tried to calm himself down before replying. The only thing he sent back was a picture of his middle finger, a calmer version of what he was gonna send him before. Gaara muted his conversation with his dad and got onto twitter.

     

      Slowly the scenery around him changed, the rocky terrain became flatter, smoother, and the tree's started disappearing. Gaara felt his eyes widen when Konoha became clear. The buildings were enormous even from here, Skyscrapers touched the clouds, Gaara pulled out his phone taking a picture, sending it to Temari. She immediately replied, with the party cracker emoji. Gaara laughed and marveled at the buildings, as they got closer smaller buildings could be seen. The train neared its stop with a screech of the wheels. Gaara waited for everybody to be off before he stood up and grabbed his bag. For the first time, Gaara felt fear in his stomach, what if this goes horribly? He shook off the feeling and slung the backpack onto one of his shoulders, walking through the doors.

   

        It took Gaara about twenty minutes to find his way the apartment building he lives in now, Gaara had saved up a large sum of cash to help him pay for this apartment for at least the first 3 months. He wasn't proud of how he got the money, but hey it got him here didn't it? He had a couple of job interviews set for tomorrow. He could only work in retail or fast food since he was 16, but they should pay enough for this apartment. The lady in the lobby of the apartment building smiles at him, handing him his key and a map of the town. He goes to the elevator and pushes the button when the elevator gets to him, a girl with brown hair in buns, and a large grey shirt comes out, she's talking on the phone with someone. She has keys in her hand, she's obviously going somewhere. Gaara gets in the elevator and presses the 2, he made sure to get an apartment on a lower floor level. The elevator doesn't take long to get up there, it opens to a beige hallway. He walks all the way down the hall to his apartment and opens the door. It looks exactly like the pictures. A modern style one bedroom apartment, it is sleek and pretty. Gaara runs his hands along the wall, the people before him left a couple pieces of furniture, like a soft black couch, and a glass dining table that they didn't want. Both looked like they were in good condition, neither had lice or bugs. Gaara sat on the couch and contemplated running to the store to get a boxed meal.

     

        Gaara groaned stepping into the daylight again, he needed food after that adventure. He had seen a safe way about a block away on his way here. Gaara pulled out his google maps and put in the name. It was only a ten-minute walk from his apartment building, maybe 15 if Gaara takes his time. Gaara turns and walks the way it tells him, after about 13 minutes Gaara's in the parking lot of safe way. This is actually a store he has an interview for in the morning. Walking into the store, Gaara b-lines for the microwavable meals, he picks out the noodle and beef one. He slowly scuffles over to the cashier, putting his food on the conveyer belt. Gaara pulls out his wallet, getting a twenty out. He looks up to the cashier and stops, the cashier is about his age may be a bit older. He has a blunt bowl cut that covers some of the thickest eyebrows Gaara has ever seen. His eyes are big but soft and dark chocolate colored. His skin is sun-kissed, and he has a beautiful smile. His smile almost burns Gaara's retinas, Gaara looks down feeling his face heat up. The cashier tells him that the boxed meal is 6 dollars. Out of pure survival mode, Gaara slams down the twenty grabs the boxed meal and high tails it out of that store. His heart is pounding, and he's breathing heavily. Gaara thinks about that worker the entire time he's walking home, and when he's waiting for the meal to be done in the microwave. He thinks about him while he's eating the meal, he thinks about him up until Gaara falls asleep on the couch with an alarm for his interview for tomorrow on his phone.

 

 


	2. J-O-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara has a job interview the day before school starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is so short, it was kind of weird to write. I hope you enjoy where the story is going though.

The sound of a submarine alarm woke Gaara up, causing him to fall off of the couch he slept on. Groaning, Gaara pulled himself up off the ground, grabbing his phone off of the couch cushion. He silenced the alarm and went off to get clothes from his backpack. After picking out a shirt and jeans, Gaara pulled them on and sighed. He didn't really have time for breakfast, so he pocketed his phone and headed for the door. Going down to the lobby Gaara shivers at how cold it is, it's only August, but Gaara is freezing. He rubs his hands together as he steps out onto the sidewalk, it isn't cold enough for his breath to show. Even though it's technically not cold Gaara still shivers. Walking down the street, Gaara tries to remember the route to the safe way. He had an interview for the store, and it was pretty important to him. If he didn't get this job, he'd have to get two jobs to help pay off the rent. Working at Safe Way paid really well since it was the only grocery store in the entire huge city, which means thousands of customers. It was also huge, and hard to stock. Gaara hadn't had a good look at the size last night, because he was so quick getting in and out. As he rounded the corner, he could see the parking lot overflowing with cars and civilians. It was about 9 am now, this was when the people who were sober last night shopped. Gaara walked through the glass sliding doors, avoiding the gaggle of kids who came out at the same time he was going in. He headed over to the little office by the cashiers, it had the application forms next to the door. Gaara had submitted an online application, he hoped they got it, or else he was screwed. He walked up to the office door, it was ajar, so he gave it a light knock and walked in. When he walked in, there was a couple of people leaning on the walls. One looked up at him, then poked the guy next to him. The one that got poked snapped his head up to Gaara, as soon as the guy lifted his face, Gaara felt the urge to throw up. Great, it was the same guy Gaara had slapped a 20 in front of and bolted. Sighing, Gaara kicked himself mentally for not expecting this, it's too hard to predict life sometimes. The beautiful boy cut boy from the horrific events the day before stepped forward, his awful, amazing smile making Gaara's heart seize. The dazzling stranger extended his hand out to Gaara, saying words in what seemed to be the perfect mix of tones.  
"Hello, my name is Rock Lee, but you can call me Lee, I will be interviewing you today," Lee smiled after his words.

  
Gaara stared for a moment, he was mesmerized by Lee. After a few times of trying, Gaara snapped out of his daze, putting his hand in Lee's, feeling how rough they are against his. Learning from his mistake, Gaara didn't stare at him this time. Instead, he introduced himself to Lee as best he could.  
"Hello, My name is Gaara."  
Lee shook his hand gently, his smile turning up a notch. Then, he said words that will haunt Gaara forever.  
"Hey, I remember you, you were here yesterday, right?"  
Gaara stopped and stared, his mouth trying to form coherent words, but all that came out was I- Uh- No- Yes- Kind of-. Sensing Gaara's struggle and embarrassment, Lee stopped him and motioned for Gaara to follow him. Off of the office is a little back room with a table, cheap chairs sitting around it. Lee took a seat in one chair, his long legs crouched in an awkward position. Sitting down, Gaara mentally prepared himself for about an hour of gruesome questioning. And so the trial commenced with the typical questions.

 

(L=Lee G=Gaara, I'm lazy I don't want to write actual dialog)

  
L: Ok um, I feel like I already know the answer to this question, but do you go to school?  
G: Yes, I do go to high school here in Konoha now.  
L: Ok, do you have any piercings?  
G: Yes I have three ear piercings on each ear, and I plan on getting a septum piercing if I don't pussy out.  
L: Ok, safe Way is fine with piercings as long as they don't interfere with work.  
G: Ok.  
L: Are there any hours you'd want specifically?  
G: No, anything is fine with me, I'm even fine with the graveyard shift.

 

Lee smiled and stood up, Gaara following his lead. Lee stuck out his hand and welcomed him to the team. Gaara shook it, quietly dying on the inside. Lee gave him a minute while he grabbed the things for Gaara to sign. When Lee walked out, Gaara felt his whole body relax from its stiff form. His heart was beating from being so close to Lee for a long period of time. He hit his head, trying to get in primal form. He jumped when Lee stepped back in, giving a little awkward wave, cringing at himself. Lee smiled at him as he set the papers down in front of Gaara, explaining what everything to Gaara. All of the legal things, and where he supposed to sign. Gaara didn't even look over them, he could be forced to pee in a water bottle, he would still sign. Gaara scribbled his unpractised signature on all of the papers. Lee took the papers and set them aside, opening the door for Gaara. Gaara walked through the door, where four pairs of eyes stared back at him. Lee came up behind him clapping him on the shoulder, making Gaara jump.  
"This is our new employee from now on, his name is Gaara."  
A few of the others looked surprised for a moment until a blond guy came up to Gaara.  
"The name is Naruto, that emo kid over there that's Sasuke, he's an ass clown, but I love him."  
Gaara gave a little wave and felt himself push closer to Lee. Two girls came up next, introducing themselves.  
"Hi, I'm Sakura, don't mind Naruto he's always acting like he just took Molly."  
The second girl seemed a bit shy, her head pointed down toward the ground.  
"I'm Hinata," she said stepping back to her original spot. Gaara waved at all of them, feeling a bit overwhelmed with all of this. At least he has a steady income now. Lee gave him his schedule, he starts tomorrow at 4 pm, that gave him enough time to come from school to work. Something clicked in Gaara's mind. School, shit.

After the interview was over, Gaara had to stick around the Safe Way. He had a list of school supplies on his phone, his first day of school was tomorrow, and he had literally nothing. Sighing, Gaara swiped his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the list from his school. The stuff was pretty basic and shouldn't be hard to find.

 

**School supplies.**

  * 4 Glue sticks 
  * graphing calculator
  * 5 subject notebook
  * 1 subject notebook
  * scissors
  * protractor
  * graphing paper
  * highlighter
  * pens (black or blue)
  * pencils



 

Gaara sighs and sets out of his adventure, collecting school supplies last minute. Turns out, not everybody waits this long to get their things, so the pens were all out. Other than that Gaara got everything he needed. He placed them all on the conveyer belt, hoping the earth didn't hate him enough to do it. Funny, looks like the earth does hate him enough to give him Lee as a cashier again. It's obvious Lee is trying to make casual conversation, but Gaara had to focus on not drooling on his money. Handing Lee his $50 Gaara makes a fast walk out of the doors. 

 

As soon as he gets back, Gaara flops down on the couch, pulling out his phone to browse furniture he could afford at the moment. He goes to bed that night with mixed feelings about the next day. He needs to get his act together if he wants to turn his life around. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. First day of school, already want to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara goes to his first day of school in Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was supposed to be longer, but my hand is cramping up so it's short.

Gaara wakes up four hours before his alarm, he had to head out of the house at 7 to make it to school in time to find his first class. The actual school doesn't start till 8 though, after the first week he should be able to go to school later. In the beginning, Gaara thought he would sleep all the way through the night, but of course, his body hates him. So here he is pacing around his kitchen at 4 am trying to calm himself down. His nerves are not letting him think about anything but the school day, which is unusual. Gaara doesn't get much sleep as it is, he's a light sleeper, and he's a generally paranoid person. But this is all new, Gaara never stressed about school, not even when he went to the correctional school for the first time. Now though, he was pacing around, overthinking everything that could happen tomorrow. All of the thoughts in his head were all 'what if' scenarios, he knew in the back of his head that they were extremely unlikely. Luckily, Gaara has a secret weapon, he can keep his cool in situations like this. He's done it before for very different reasons, who's to say he can't do it in this one?

 

Sighing, Gaara goes to his backpack to pick out clothes, he still has about 2 hours before school, but why not do it early? Picking out some grey pants, and a warm sweater. He pulled on the sweater first, yeah he's one of those garbage humans. Then he slipped his legs through the pants, shivering at the cold material. He stood up straight and brushed himself off, heading to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He chuckled at the mirror, remembering the reason he brought these specific pants along with him. They made his ass look super good, he struck a few posses before being satisfied with himself. The sweater was starting to warm him up now, his body finally feeling at home. Gaara walked over to the large window at the side of his apartment, its length reaching from the ceiling to the floor. He peeked behind to huge blinds that were hanging in front of it. Looking down at the people walking either to work or they were coming home from clubbing. Most of the party girls were stumbling in some of the shortest dresses Gaara has ever seen, and the businesswomen were in skirts and tights with a blazer on top. He saw a couple of teens already headed to school, probably for a club of some sort. Most students were wearing a very light sweater and a t-shirt, some even ditching the t-shirt all together. Gaara's body convulsed at the thought of being outside in a short-sleeved shirt at this time of year. He checked the weather on his phone, making a mental note to buy more warm clothes since it was only gonna get colder from now to winter. It was only August, the beginning of the school year, and Gaara already yearns for summer. He closes the curtain again, letting it fall back into place, only an hour to go. He sits down on the couch, looking at the things he put in his shopping cart the night before. He found a couple of chairs that contrast nicely with the table that was already there. A black wooden coffee table with a design on the legs, and a couple of matching barstools for his kitchen. He had a basic black headboard in there too, as well as a cheap bed frame. He debated ordering it all today, but decided against it, he'd wait till he got paid for the first time.

 

Gaara was shaken out of his mental debate with himself by his alarm going off in his hands. He sighed and pulled up the directions to his new school on his phone. It was about a 25-minute walk from where he is now, it wasn't too bad considering how long it could be if it was downtown. He headed over to the bag that held all of his school supplies, grabbing a pencil and an extra composition notebook. He walked out of his apartment, locking it behind him.

 

Walking out into the street Gaara felt the wind sweep through his sweater, he cursed himself for not knowing his ability to handle extreme cold. Heading down the street, Gaara saw the blonde kid from Safe Way, he was annoying the Emo one while the shy girl named Hinata tailed them. He vaguely saw some pink hair which he assumed to be the girl Sakura. Looking around Gaara saw an ocean of different faces, a really bored looking guy talking to a blond girl. A suspicious guy holding his bag like a lifeline, and a guy with a caterpillar in his hand. Turning his head back to the front, Gaara could see that the Blonde guy Naruto had begun to chat it up with someone who isn't a high schooler, they had a book under their arm. Maybe a teacher, maybe a family member. Looking up Gaara could see the school come into view, it was big and lively. People ran across the fields throwing things that weren't deadly, girls huddled in groups talking amongst each other. Gaara looked around admiring everything, he almost tripped over the first step. And he would've if he hadn't been caught, his head turned to face Naruto's smiling face. His grip on Gaara's arm was surprisingly strong for someone like Naruto to have.

 

"I just saved your life, now you owe me for life," Naruto joked.

  
Gaara gave a small thank you and stood on the first step rubbing his arm. Naruto looked like he was about to say something, but Sasuke called him over to the parking lot. Naruto just smiled and waved at Gaara, before Gaara could wave back Naruto was gone.

 

Pushing through the double doors Gaara felt his heart drop, there were so many noises at once, teens screaming, lockers slamming, and teachers conversing. Gaara pulled his schedule out of his back pocket, and read it over. First period was math, goodie, Gaara looked around at where he was. There was a narrower hallway around him, but it leads into a giant open middle space, that's where all the noise is coming from. There are lockers all over the open area, but since Gaara didn't bring a backpack he didn't have to use one. Although he does know he is somewhere in there since the number was so low. Waling into the heart of the high school, Gaara looked around for his class, C102. He quickly figures out how the school works, each grade is a letter. So since he's a junior he would be C, that's where most of his classes are. Except for Gym and his one AP class. Going down the c hall, Gaara looks around at the students he is gonna be seeing for the next two years. Most look normal, some look a bit weird but who is Gaara to judge? He has a face tattoo. He sees a few of the kids from his walk to school, the guy with the bag and the bug guy. Walking into the class he's supposed to be in, he sees that he isn't the first one in there. He's about the 5th person to sit down, taking a seat hidden from the hand picking zone. He pulls out his phone until the teacher walks in and introduces herself. Her outfit has got to be out of dress code, and this school has just about no dress code. But that outfit hardly hides anything. All in all, she seems very cool, and she seems to like what she's teaching.

 

Gaara's first and second-period teachers seem to be very teacher like. Neither of them seems strict of cruel in any way, Gaara goes from his first class, all the way through his second class completely fine. No mishaps or interruptions, it feels exactly like the elementary school he went to did except he didn't have to walk through the halls in a line. Which he is grateful for, he is, however, a bit scared for his third class. It is a senior class, and he is not a senior. But, if he takes this class early he doesn't have to take it next year, so score.

 

Gaara Walks down the stairs and into the hall right next to the junior hall. The senior hall is a bit inconsistent, there are more classes in the same space. Finding his class he slinks in, feeling a couple of eyes on him, the seniors in this class tower him naturally. He doesn't let any of this faze him, glaring back at the seniors. He takes the spot near the back, not wanting to be called on in this class. He has a couple of peaceful minutes until a familiar voice interrupts him.

 

"Gaara what the fuck are you doing here?"

  
Gaara snaps to the side, his eyes meeting his older brother's eyes. Oh right, he forgot to inform Kankuro that he was here. The only sentence Gaara could think of was  
"I go here now," he resisted the urge to die as his brother came over and took a seat next to him. Oh dear god. Kankuro starts to drill him with questions about how he got to Konoha, and how he made money. He looked scandalized when he found out about Temari knowing and him not. The teacher walked in a few minutes early, greeting the now full class. Kankuro stayed in his seat, right by Gaara, this is going to be hell. The teacher did the roll call, stopping when he came across two of the same last name. It couldn't be a coincidence that was a weird last name. He stuttered out Gaara's name first, then he said Kankuro's name a bit softer. When Kankuro said he was there, heads turned to them, staring at the two opposite brothers. Some muttering about it being cute, others wondered if they were twins. Groaning, Gaara put his head in his sweater, Kankuro slapping him on the back laughing.

 

The class eventually went by, not without Kankuro using his older brother status to his advantage. Kankuro introduced him to another senior in that class, his hair was only one or two shades lighter than Gaara's. He said they were in puppet making classes together, and that the guy named Sasori went to his old correctional school before he came to Konoha. Well at least Gaara had a crazy puppet maker on his side now, that could be useful maybe.

 

Walking through the halls, Gaara walked back into the juniors hall. Walking over towards his History class, he stopped at the door. A poster was on the front, it said "I see all" with a pair of eyes on it. When Gaara walked into the class, he was met with a teacher already there, the man had white hair, but he wasn't old. He had an eyepatch on, which Gaara had to internally chuckle at because of the poster. He also had on a random surgical mask. The teacher stared at him for a moment before gesturing to the seats. Turning to the desk Gaara stopped in his tracks, his heart falling down to his stomach. Why did whatever the fuck made humans hate him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have anything specific that you'd like to read, like a prompt or idea you can comment it and I'll try to fit it into one of the upcoming chapters.


	4. Meeting the parents informally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara goes to history and gym with Lee at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, hello. I did not expect to post this soon, but I had some free time so I decided to post a small chapter.

Of course, the universe hated Gaara, but this was a new low even for the cosmos. There sitting in the middle row was Rock Lee, the same Rock Lee Gaara humiliated himself in front of. On top of that, he also works in the same store as him as of yesterday. Hanging his head Gaara shuffles over to the patch of open seats, sitting one row behind Lee exactly. Looking up, Gaara could only stare at the back of Lee's head, or look to the side and look like a weirdo staring at another student. Gaara sighed internally, Lee was tall, he must be at least 6 foot. Gaara was on the shorter side of the male height spectrum, measuring in at about 5'4, although he always said he was 5'5 to anyone to asked. The height difference hinders his ability to see the board greatly. Gaara leans around Lee trying to be casual about his attempts to see. His attempt to be secretive was futile. Lee must have noticed him trying to look around him because he turned his body and smiled at Gaara.

 

"Do you want to sit here? It probably is not easy to see past me." Lee smiled sheepishly.

 

Gaara clamped his jaw shut, not trusting his voice at the moment. Instead, he went for a silent nod, picking up his notebook and pencil. Lee also took his stuff, getting up at the same time as Gaara. Hm, maybe a bit over 6 feet, maybe 6'2 whichever it is all that matters is that Gaara feels like a hobbit and he doesn't enjoy it. Gaara doesn't like to feel intimidated, especially by a guy who's basically a golden retriever personified. Glowering, Gaara takes Lee's old seat, warm, Lee must have gotten here quite sometime before Gaara. Gaara's pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of eyes on him, he looks around, nobody is looking at him. He looks back to the board, the teacher is now standing, waiting for the last couple of people in this class. But with the eye that isn't covered by the patch, he's looking towards Gaara, cringing under the gaze, Gaara feels the warm seat under him become cold. This feeling of being stared at is nothing compared to the feeling of his father's eyes on him, but it still makes his skin crawl. Usually, Gaara would feel his blood go hot under the gaze of another, but this man just stares at him with no interest filling his eyes. That is the thing that gets to Gaara the most, the disinterest. Putting his hands on the desk, Gaara lifts his eyes to meet the teachers. Letting out his captured breath, Gaara gives a death glare directly at the teacher, his chin going to rest on his hand. The teacher raises an eyebrow but soon goes back to his disinterested droopy eyes, looking towards a kind that had just run in, almost late. Gaara considered that a win, he got rid of the glare, and got the seemingly emotionless man to seem a bit less monotone. The kid who just ran was panting on the ground, heaving in breaths and letting them go just as desperate. He finally stands up and looks at the teacher, giving him a thumbs up. He searches the room for a seat, picking the one in the back near a guy with black hair and a melancholy look on his face. Everybody faces the teacher as he begins to talk.

 

"Hello, I am Kakashi Hatake, I am your history teacher this year."

 

Even his voice sounded tired and ready to give up, probably a case of the Mondays. Gaara vaguely listens to the teacher as he begins to go over what this class will cover as a whole. Gaara looks forward though, looking in the direction of the teacher. About halfway through the class, the head in front of Gaara drops, it makes a loud thud on the desk. The noise scares Gaara out of his thoughts, pissing him off greatly. The sleeping figure in front of him doesn't seem to know, or just doesn't care that his head just slammed into the desk. Gaara watches as the teacher grabs an EXPO marker off of the tray connected tot he whiteboard, he then proceeds to throw the marker. The entire class watches as the marker flies through the air, hitting the kid directly on the head. Nothing happens. Sighing, the teacher goes back to explaining what the course is about, while everybody pretends to be paying attention

.

In the last 10 minutes, the teacher turns on the projector. Finally showing the extra supplies that the teenagers would need for his class. Gaara wrote them down in his little makeshift chart on the paper. As soon as the bell rang Gaara heard Lee get up behind him, fast walking to the front of the classroom. Lee started to talk to Kakashi like they were friends, talking to him about his house and his dad. Gaara thought back to when Kakashi was staring at him, doubt built up in his stomach. What if Kakashi was just looking at the kid who he knew. Pushing the cringe back into his throat Gaara got up and promptly left the classroom. As soon as he made it out of the hall, he heard feet stomping behind him. Soon he felt a presence at his side, nope not a ghost just Lee smiling down at him. Lee didn't wait for a smile to be returned, he just faced forward and continued going in the same direction. All the way to the Gymnasium

 

Lee walked a bit faster than Gaara within the last few feet to the gym, he opened the door. Putting his arm out like an old-fashioned gentleman. Gaara felt a small smile creep onto his face, he hid it with his hand and walked into the room. Lee began to sprint as soon as he walked in behind Gaara, he ran all the way up to the middle of the basketball court. A man came out from the storage closet at the back of the Gymnasium, near the bleachers.

 

"Dad!"  
"Lee!"

  
Before Gaara could even comprehend what was happening Lee was running at the man. They both crushed each other in giant hugs, they looked like they were trying to break the other's spine. If they weren't smiling so much, Gaara would have thought they were fighting. They finally let each other go, still smiling. It was then that Gaara realized that they had almost the exact same haircut, Lee's was an undercut but still was cut into a bowl. The fathers was cut into a straight up bowl cut. Even with the situation being incredibly weird, Gaara still felt his heart warm up at the sight of a son and father loving each other so much.

 

The two stepped away from each other, the older one, probably the teacher blew his whistle getting everyone's attention.

 

"Now, let's see what this new class can do, shall we?"

 

Gaara groaned, considering just walking out of those doors and never coming back. But Lee was in this class so he walked outside with everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to not make it angsty. It came out so edgy


End file.
